The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and can be used appropriately for, e.g., a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element formed in a semiconductor substrate.
Some of semiconductor devices have nonvolatile memories each for storing, e.g., information used during recovery from a defect or during trimming such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) image adjustment or relatively-small-capacity information such as the manufacturing number of the semiconductor in the inside thereof. Examples of such nonvolatile memories include a nonvolatile memory formed of a conductor film of polysilicon or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-110073 (Patent Document 1) discloses such a nonvolatile memory formed of a conductor film of polysilicon or the like. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in Patent Document 1, a floating gate electrode made of the conductor film of polysilicon or the like is formed over the main surface of a semiconductor substrate via a gate insulating film. In the non-volatile memory disclosed in Patent Document 1, at respective positions where the floating gate electrode overlaps a plurality of active regions formed in the main surface of the semiconductor substrate, a capacitor portion for writing/erasing data, a transistor for reading data, and a capacitor portion are placed. In the non-volatile memory disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the capacitor element for writing/erasing data, data is rewritten using an FN (Fowler-Nordheim) tunnel current.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-9454 (Patent Document 2) discloses such a nonvolatile memory formed of a conductor film of polysilicon or the like. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in Patent Document 2, over the main surface of a semiconductor substrate, a floating gate electrode made of a conductor film of polysilicon or the like is formed via a gate insulating film. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in Patent Document 2, a charge storage portion having the floating gate electrode and a semiconductor region are formed.
In Non-Patent Document 1, a MTP (Multiple Time Programmable) nonvolatile memory is disclosed. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in Non-Patent document 1, over the main surface of a semiconductor substrate, a floating gate electrode made of a conductor film of polysilicon or the like is formed via a gate insulating film. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in Non-Patent document 1, at respective positions where the floating gate electrode overlaps two active regions formed in the main surface of the semiconductor substrate, a control gate capacitor element and a tunnel gate capacitor element are placed.